Since a mobile device is typically powered by a battery, the power consumption efficiency of the device can be a significant consideration in making a purchase. Consequently, many mobile devices employ regulators to accurately and efficiently control the conversion of battery energy into power that can be used by the mobile device. Typical mobile devices can include mobile telephones, pagers, portable game consoles, and personal digital assistants.
In the past, the accuracy of the regulation for direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converters could be adversely affected by a ground voltage drop caused at least in part by parasitic resistances. These parasitic resistances can be present for one or more different reasons, but they are often caused by the arrangement of bond wires and board traces. Also, as the level of the voltage being regulated decreases, an unwanted ground voltage drop can become more significant.